


Beat Inside Me

by RumblingFrenzy



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Will, F/F, F/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Omega Verse, Will is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumblingFrenzy/pseuds/RumblingFrenzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham has had a rough life. At the age of twenty-four with two kids and a mentally-tiring job as a Special Agent for the BAU, Will is tired.<br/>Then comes Hannibal, an unknown Alpha that is giving Will the danger-vibes.<br/>Those aren't the only vibes that Will is getting either . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

_What did I do to deserve this?_   
_Silence._   
_Why can't you stop this?_   
_Silence._   
_I pray, so why do you not reply?_   
_. . ._

  
_What's wrong with loving somebody of your own gender?_   
_Silence._   
_Why did you change me?_   
_Silence._   
_Do you hate me?_   
_. . ._

  
_Why does Mere call me a deamon? Am I not your child, God?_   
_Silence._   
_ANSWER ME!_   
_. . ._

  
_. . ._

  
_How will I die?_   
_When will I die?_   
_Can I die now?_   
_Maybe in a few minutes?_   
_. . ._

  
_Please?_

 

**Chapter One**  
_"For every Satan disguises himself as an Angel of Light."_

 

       Bright eyes gleamed as blood splattered on the tattered shirt that covered his tiny frame. The life was drained from the watery blue eyes, and the Omega knew he had to hurry before _Nanan_ got home from her luncheon with the _riennes_ of the neighborhood. The _pischoutte_ dragged the heavy body down the stairs, a streak of blood trailing after the fat, dead Alpha boy. The cold feet were dropped and the tiny boy went to go in the kitchen and over to the knives.  
       _Pity he can't be alive right now. I would've loved to hear the screams he would produce. Sadly, it would be too much noise, and of course, would attract the neighbors._  
       The _pischouette_ laid out what he would need, and carefully began stripping the body of his very being. He first dissected dead boy, pulling out his organs and inner parts. He placed them in zip block bags, making sure he didn't catch in air in them as he sealed them closed. He spooned out the eyes, silently promising to figure out what to do with them. He then removed the legs. He faintly worried about not being able to, but his 'freakishness' helped him out quite a bit. He went to the hands next, removing each pudgy finger. He then pried the mouth opened, pulling out each tooth with a pair of pliers.  
       The _pischouette_ looked at his work after he finished, pride swelling up in his chest. His fingers idly went up into his mouth and he sucked sweet, coppery blood from each one. Who thought blood and humans could possibly taste this divine? The organs were placed into the freezer and left out the fingers and lungs. Then he set to work.  
       After all, _Nanan_ never liked supper being served late.

* * *

       He watched as _Nanan_ devoured her supper with a wild smirk. What made it even better was the fact that _Nanan_ called earlier and said that the luncheon group would be coming over also. The nine-year-old was positively thrilled at the aspect of cooking for a large group. The ladies were happily complimenting the chef, despite not knowing it was him that cooked it all. He ended up having to serve the rest of the organs, ears, legs, feet, and buttocks. He wasn't fixing to give up the fingers, heart or teeth. Those belonged to him. The heart would go to _Parran_ whenever he got back from his business trip.  
       He was almost beaming as _Nanan_ finished the last bit of fried brain -fried lamb brain, he told her. She didn't question it how he had gotten any of this food. As long as it wasn't poisoned and their name didn't get tarnished.  
       _It was no trouble at all, really,_ he thought smugly, thinking of how easy it was to take it down. _Too easy, and easily three times my weight. I had suspected for him to take me down instead._  
       He watched as the ladies left -after leaving more compliments, of course- and _Nanan_ softly close the door. _Nanan's_ cheery -faux- smile fell when she looked at him. Usually she would look at him in disgust or anger, but now? Now she was looking at him in fear as she saw his face.  
       "Where did you get the food?" _Should've known._  
       He spread his arms out, a pleasant smile on his face. "Charles did me a favor by providing for us this evening."  
 _Nanan's_ eyes went wide. "How?" She muttered.  
       "Let me show you," he offered. The Beta woman knew that it wasn't truly an offer.  
       It was a demand.

* * *

       "Where is your _Nanan_ , devil spawn?" _Parran_ grumbled as he shoved more food into his mouth, not caring what it was. "And Charles?" He took a large gulp of the wine to swallow the food down before shoving more food into his mouth.  
       He grimaced in disgust. A starving swamp rat has more manners than this thing. He kept his form slumped, head down, and hands clasped behind his back in a form of submission. _I shall never submit to a_ thing _like this. A mighty and worthy Alpha, perhaps a honorable Beta -but in no way will I submit to this retched thing!_  
       "Charles is spending the night at the LeBeaucs," _Hook._

       " _Nanan_ is having a late supper with the luncheon ladies since their luncheon had to be cancelled yesterday." _Line._  
 _Parran_ stopped eating, and instead stood up from his seat, raking an eager eye over his thin nephew's frame. "It's been awhile since we've played, hasn't it? _Sinker._  
       He feigned a scared look, taking a slow step back. _Parran_ gave a nasty grin that showed slightly-yellowed teeth. "Where do you think you're going, devil spawn?" _Parran_ asked, spittle spewing from his mouth. He took another step back, hitting the kitchen cabinet. He slowly reached back and wrapped his tiny hand around a thick handle. _Parran_ kept on approaching, seeing that he was trapped. "Supper was good, but there was something o-!"  
 _Parran_ looked down, a knife protruding from his large gut. Tiny, thin hands were attached to the handle. Those hands were attached to a pair of arms, which was held up by shoulders, a neck, and then his nephew's head.  
       Watery, baby blue eyes met sharp, bright stormy blue eyes.  
 _Parran_ groaned in pain as blood leaked from his wound. He tilted his head to the side, letting go of the knife. _Parran_ stumbled a few steps back, leaning against the refrigerator.  
"What?" The Omega questioned softly. "There was something off with the food my bare hands cooked?" He grasped his chin, as if contemplating. "You see, every magician has his secrets, but I'm willing to tell you mine." _Parran_ opened his mouth, as if to speak, but ended up squealing up in pain. The Omega gave a loud, over exaggerated gasp. "Oh, you got a boo-boo! I wonder how that happened!?" He giggled, clutching his still aching ribs from his last beating. "I wonder how I got mine too! Isn't that a wonderful coincidence?"  
      He turned his back to _Parran_ , running his fingers over the many eating utensils. "Where was I? Oh yes, my _cunja_." There was a harsh glint in his eye. "You see, my _cunja_ took quite a bit to develop. I had to practice on someone, so who better than somebody I could trust? Charles was a lovely tribute, not much fight in one so young. Then again," he paused, his heart warming at _Parran's_ choking noise, "Charles always worked better with a pack. A big, teenaged Alpha like him did good with those Betas he hangs out with, didn't he?"  
      "You Omegan-bitch!" _Parran_ muttered loudly, groaning at the effort. Blood was gushing much faster, and he was getting lightheaded.  
      He nodded. "Yes, I am of Omegan status. Though, much unlike _Nanan_ , I am not a bitch. _Nanan_ knew this, but didn't want to admit it. So, of course, I had to get her to come agreement." He picked up the same butcher knife that he used for Charles. He turned and smirked at _Parran_. _Parran_ dropped to the ground, as if there was a heavy, invisible boulder that pushed down his shoulders. The tiny Omega stepped forward, twirling the knife expertly between his fingers. "Oh, and of course, she helped me perfect my skills." The lights went out. Unnatural blue eyes lit the room.  
Will grinned widely.  
  _"T_ _his is my design."_

* * *

Will was sitting in the seat, relaxed and with a serene smile on his face. His fingers were locked together and eyes hooded in pleasure. Ear buds were in his ears, blocking the chatter of other travelers, but volume low enough to hear the loud announcements. His foot tapped on the ground to the fast tempo and he resisted the temptation of standing from his seat to dance.  
He was leaving Monroe, going back south a ways to _Pere_. New Orleans to be exact. Normally, people would question a young teenager such as himself travelling alone. He gave the false, sob story that his parents just died in an accident and he was going to live with his grandparents. Why New Orleans? He had actually just closed his eyes and pointed at a random spot on the map. Here he was going back to New Orleans, to his _Pere_.  
Will stood up, smoothing out his hoodie. He grabbed his bag and made his way across the street, swaying his hips and quickly moving his feet to the music. _I'm coming home._  
Will was going to submerge himself in every bit of it.

 

Translations from Cajun Dialect:  
_pischouette_ \- runt, little person  
_cunja_ \- a spell put on someone  
_Nanan_ \- Godmother  
_Parran_ \- Godfather  
_Pere_ \- father  
_Mere_ \- mother  
_Riennes_ \- dirty women

 

**Notes: So this is experimental. I've gotten a couple of chapters written up and I'm not too sure where this is going to go. So I'm going with the flow here. I will not promise more chapters, but they will be posted when they are posted, so please don't demand for more chapters. That is rude. Ask politely if I shall be updating or something. I'm sensitive. Also, if you have any suggestions or corrections, since this is my first _Hannibal_ story, that would be greatly appreciated! **

**Thanks fellow Fannibals!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will Graham has the fortune to meet the Crawfords . . .

**Chapter Two: Nine Years Later (19 Years Old)**

_"Everyone has the thought about killing someone, one way or another, be it your own hand or the hand of God. Now think about Mrs. Marlow; Why did she deserve this? Tell me your design. Tell me who you are." -William Graham_

******

      Sock covered feet slide across the smooth, wooden floor. The feet left the ground into the air, legs twisting through the air into a flip. Legs spread out wide into a split and hands underneath, palms down. Hands thumped on the ground and were quickly lifted up, body turning into a smaller, rolling flip. Landing on the bottom and neatly rolled backwards into a crouched position. The music turned off and heavy panting was heard.

      There was the clapping of hands and eyes narrowed. Wiry muscles coiled under sweat-glistening skin and mental preparation of attack if need be.

      "Omega William Remy Graham," a familiar voice called.

      Muscles relaxed and plump, pink lips twisted into a frown. _"Pere."_ A cry emitted from the bench.

     

      I stood up, not bothering turning around. "You know, I haven't heard anything out of any of you for a while." I walked over to the lone bench and grabbed a towel, rubbing the sweat off of my chest. "I was actually begining to enjoy my time. It's been about three months since you've last actually came home, I'm sure you know." I threw the soaked towel back on the bench. "So, what do you need?" I leaned down, picking up a bundle of blankets from the nest of pillows and blankets made on the large bench. Bright eyes looked up at me and mouth twisted into a wide grin. The _petit_ let out a coo and I grinned back, feeling warmth stir in my heart.

      Pere cleared his throat and I turned, smile dissipating. He was leaning against the door, arms crossed over his broad chest. He had this tired, roguish look he called the "Graham Goods" -which I have not inherited. He had messy, black hair and mutton chops. Apparently, betas and omegas dig mutton chops. Dark tan skin that smelt of sweat and fish. Dark brown eyes looked down at me, and I felt the urge to growl. I didn't, if only because he was my pere. His clothes clung to his skin, as did that disgusted frown on his face. I straightened up, not looking into his eyes, but at his chin.

      "You're of age," he said gruffly.

      I cocked an eyebrow. "So?"

      His lips twisted into a snarl. "Find an Alpha, _p'tit boug_. If you don't, I will."

 _This again,_ I thought, exsaperated. I nodded obediantly and he grunted, walking past me. I looked down and saw _petite_ wrinkle her nose.

      "He's a _saleau_ , isn't he?" I nodded. "Thought so. Now, we need to go wake up the other _bebette_ hiding in our room." I leaned down, rubbing my nose gently against the tiny one. She giggled loudly, reaching up and swatting my face. My grin came back as I headed out of the room, Pere and situation leaving my mind.

 

***** (A Month Later) *****

 

      "Remind me why I have to _pouponer,_ Pere," I asked, messily tucking the nicest tanktop in my cleanest pair of jeans. Pere snarled from the other room, and I quietened down, cringing as I looked into the mirror. The tops of my temperary breast were showing and I was a _de'pouille_. My hair was everywhere and I knew I sure as hell didn't have enough time to shave my scruffy facial hair . . . neatly, that it. I wasn't going to risk it though. My glassed was the only thing that looked remotely normal, perched neatly on the bridge of my nose.

      I went over the the crude crib and looked down on two beautiful children. _"Twins: a rarity of a rarity,"_ the doctor's words echoed through my mind. A mere four months, and yet, they wormed their way into my heart as soon as they first kicked inside of me. They both wore yellow onesies with a bright pink heart over their tummies. Each had tuffs of curly, chocolate-colored hair. They also shared small, slightly upturned noses and thin eyebrows. Mixed eyes looked up at me and small lips stretched across their faces.

      That was the only difference I had discovered so far. Luna Reba Graham's, my first born, left eye was a bright green -like a polished emerald. Her right eye was also bright, but blue -like a sky on a clear day. Dawn Elizabeth Graham, my second child, had matching eyes, just her left was blue and the right one was green.

      I think that is the only thing they inherited from their father. The green eyes, that is. The rest was me. I hope so, anyways. I swallowed, taking a deep breath. _Calm down, everything will be alright._ I picked the each of them up, careful not to hurt or cause them alarm. Pepe once told me that I was a calm baby, so I believe that they also picked that up, though Luna was a bit noisy at times. I didn't mind.

      "Get out here, _p'tit boug_!" Pere called. I involentaryily held my children closer to my heart as I made my way to the living room, where I knew Pere was. I looked around once I entered. _Where is Pere?_ I began to looked around, the room empty a- _wait a minute._ The door was wide open and I saw Pere grabbing a larger man's hand into a handshake. I tilted my head to the side as I made my way to the door, barefeet not making a sound.

 

*******

 

      "Hiya, nice ta meet you. You must be Jack Crawford."

      That was the first thing that Jack heard from Gregory Graham's mouth and he already didn't like him. Don't get him wrong; he looked like a hardworking Alpha, but Jack had one of those feelings. Jack learned to never ignore those feelings early on in life. Another thing he didn't like was the way he was standing, as if he was ready to throw himself into a brawl. Jack also had a bad feeling about the tiny gleam in those muddy eyes of Gregory Graham. Jack pushed his unease to the side for now, giving the older man a polite smile.

      "And you must be Gregory Graham," Jack replied. Graham's lips twisted into a nasty smile.

      "E'erbody calls me Greg 'round here," Graham stated proudly. Jack almost snarled at the Alpha-phermones the man was letting loose. _Weakling,_ Jack thought. Graham shifted and Jack blinked. _Oops, Bella did remind me not to glare, something about being scary or something. . ._

      "Where is William Graham?" Jack asked.

      Graham groaned, turning around towards the house. "Get out here, _p'tit boug_!" Graham hollered. Jack almost wrinkled his nose as the smell of fish waffed into his nose. _A man that enjoys fish a little bit too much . . ._ Graham turned back to him, a frown on his face. "I real sorry about Will. He's a little . . . spacey at times." Graham reached forward and grabbed Jack's hand, shaking it. Jack resisted ripping the other Alpha's hand and arm from his body.

 _I wish I was warned about_ you _ahead of t-_ Jack's thoughts trailled off as he saw a man enter the doorway and onto the porch, barely making a sound.

_Beautiful._

      That was one way to describe the young man at the door. He had the curliest, wildest, chocolate brown hair that Jack had ever seen and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in about a week or two. His head was tilted to the side, revealing a long, bare neck. _Unmarked neck._ He wasn't terribly muscular, but more lithe, like a swimmer or runner. Jack's eyes continued downwards, momentarily settling on the swell of breast. _Bred. Damn._ Jack felt a pang of jealousy, but buried it away. Jack continued, noticing how wrinkled and untidy the clothes were, as if he just gotten out of bed. He had narrow hips, dark tight jeans hanging low. Jack idly licked his lips. His legs were long and he noticed that the young man didn't have any shoes on. Jack's eyes went back up to the young man's arms, where there were two, tiny bodies.

 _Pups,_ Jack corrected himself. He took a deep breath, the scent of vanilla, herbs, and sex stuffing itself in his nose. _Divine. It makes me_ almost _regretful that I'm already mated._

 _"Pere?"_ Jack almost groaned. His voice was like a velvety chocolate, smooth and delicious. Graham let go of his hand and turned to the young man. Those plump, light pink lips opened again.

      "Who is this?"

      "I am Jack Crawford," Jack answered before Graham could. The young man's face twisted into confusion. "Who are you?"

      "I am Will," the young man looked at Graham. "What is he going here? Is he one of yours?"

      "No," Graham answered, smirking. "I am sure you know why he is here." The confusion faded and those sweet lips twisted into a snarl. **_He fucking didn't!?!!_**

 _"You couyon, bon rien!"_ Will hissed, eyes turning into slits. That was the first time Jack got a good look of his eyes. They were a brilliant blue, almost to the point that they were cackling with electricity. "If I weren't holding my _petits_ , I would be ripping you to shreds right now."

      Graham shifted uneasily at the anger. He opened his mouth to talk, but Will beat him to it.

      "You know what? I'm just going to go pack my things and go with this man. Not because you want me to." His snarl had disappeared. Instead there was a dark smirk. "I'm leaving because I'm not going to deal with your shit anymore. From Crawford's surprised look, he must not have known I did not know of this. I bet he also doesn't know anything about me, or you, for that matter." He turned, only looking over his shoulder once, straight at Jack.

      "You may help me pack up, Crawford, but only because I need an extra set of hands."

_He might give Bella a run for her money._

 

*******

 

      "May I ask why you are here, William?" Bella Crawford asked. I shrugged. When Bella introduced herself as Jack's mate, my anger completely left my body and I now had no idea what the hell I was doing here.

      A heavy hand fell on my shoulder and I withheld a flinch. No matter how many it's been since Parran and his bunch, my body reactions have been out of my control.

      "I bought Will from Graham." I tensed. Bella gasped.

      "Jack! You know that's illegal!"

      "We had to somehow lure Graham out from his hole, and this was the only way how." _I wonder why h- oh! Jack is of the FBI and Pere is a criminal. So it is obvious that Jack is after Pere._

      "Are you going to use me as a hostage?" I asked. I wanted to laugh. Pere could care less about me and my pups.

      "No," Jack replied strongly. "Your father has done this before, and when I left, the FBI surrounded your house and took him down."

      "Is he dead?" I asked carefully, making sure there wasn't any hints of hope showing or being heard.

      "No," he answered, and offered no more. I wanted to grin. I knew he was going to get caught. Don't misunderstand me; I wasn't a part of it. I knew of it, and I also knew that Pere wouldn't hesitate to engage me in a fight to bloodshed. While I may be a good hunter; Pere was who I learned from to make my own skillset.

      "So, are you going to let me go?"

      Bella looked up into her mate's face before looking back at me. "You can leave anytime." She paused for a moment. "You can stay here until you have enough money to get a place and provide for the twins, if you prefer."

      I pondered about it. _Live in the streets and risk my pups health and lives or live in safety until I can fully provide for my pups? Hmm, decisions, decisions. . ._ It was quiet obvious.

I grinned widely. "I would greatly appreciate that, Bella."

 _Pere_ \- Father

 _Mere_ \- Mother

 _Petit_ \- little one

 _P'tit boug_ \- little boy

 _Saleau_ \- sloopy, dirty man

 _Pouponer_ \- make youself look nice, powder you face

 _De'pouille_ \- anything or anyone that is a mess

 _Couyon_ \- a stupid person

 _Bon rien_ \- good for nothing man, a lazy man

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Five Years Later (enough time skips already!)**

_"Can I borrow your imagination?" -Jack Crawford_

     Jack groaned, grabbing the bridge of his nose. He looked up at Doctor Lector with tired eyes and a grimace. "Will sends his apologies for not being able to make it to our meeting. It seems he is stuck in a . . . _quagmire_."

    The European man frowned lightly. "I'm sure it is within good reason."

    Jack nodded, a humorous glint in his eyes. "It is a _family issue_." He smirked, standing from his seat, He put on his coat and stuffed his phone into his pocket. "I am sure Will won't mind us coming to him."

    The doctor's frown disappeared. "If that's what you believe to be best, Jack."

*** Grahams' POV ***

    The Graham family was together in the messy office. The twins were wearing matching jeans, small fur boots, and thick blue coats. The only difference was that Dawn's coat was unbuttoned, revealing a white shirt with a grinning Stitch from _Lilo and Stitch_. The twins were gripping each other's tiny hands, trembling in their seats as the principal glared down at them. Large hands landed on their shoulders and they relaxed immediately.

     "I would suggest stop glaring at my pups without good reasoning," A familiar voice snapped from above their heads. They looked up at their pere and felt hope.

_Maybe we won't get in trouble,_ Dawn sent to Luna.

_I didn't do anything!_ The words mentally bursting from Luna, tears gathering in her eyes. Dawn felt panic through their twin bond and squeezed her sister's hand tighter.

_Pere'll take care of it._

     The severe older woman turned her glare to the eldest Graham. "What reason do I not have? You're children attacked a defensless boy, breaking his arm!" She ended in a yell.

     The twins' pere glared darkly, his lips twisted into a snarl. "If you were to read the whole report, you would've saw that the boy came at my pups with a pair of sissors? What were they to do -let the boy stab them?! If you weren't too busy only listening to the boy's side, you would've known the whole truth!"

     "I di-"

     "No you didn't." The man seemed to relax. "I wouldn't even try to lie if I were you. Fortunately, I am not you." The man let out a wicked smirk. "I am going to pull my daughters out of this facility you have the gale to call a school and if I'm calm later this evening, I just might not press charges against the school. Well, after pressing charges on the boy's family, of course."

     "Wh-! Mister Graham!" The principal blurted out, brain in shock. The man ignored her.

     "Come on, pups. We're going home," the man stated. The children slid out of their chairs and each one grabbed an offered hand. They strolled out of the building and climbed into the car. Pere buckled them in, kissing each on the cheek. They grinned while Dawn giggled for the both of them: Pere's beard tickled. Pere's smirk turned into a large smile. Pere got in and started the engine.

     The ride was silent, for the most part. They were almost back at Wolf Trap when Dawn finally asked the question.

     "Are we in trouble, Pere?"

     Pere's eyes widened and he looked back at them in shock. "What? No, no, _petit!_ You're not in any trouble!"

     Luna sent Dawn a question and she repeated it out loud. "Then why are we being pulled out of school?"

     Pere sighed. "I was going to do it eventually, I guess now was the right time to do it." The twins nodded in acceptance after Dawn relayed the answer to Luna. They pulled up into the driveway and grinned when they saw a familiar car.

     They hurried up, unbuckling their seatbelts and slidding out of the door and rushed forward at the large figure exiting the car in front of them.

     "Uncle Jack!"

*** Will's POV ***

     I grabbed the girls' bags as I got out of the car, making my way to where my girls were grinning gleefully. As I got closer, I heard Dawn chattering away.

     "-nd I finished _βιβιου_!  Have you gotten _Mardi's Infant_ yet, Uncle? I've heard that it is great! Can you just imagi-" I knew it was time to cut her off or she would've kept talking for quite a while.

     " _Petit!_ What have I told you about bombarding your Uncle Jack as soon as you see him? I admonished. Dawn smiled sheepishly.

     "To not to. Sorry Pere." I grinned.

     "It's okay, _petit_. Your uncle is a _viex_ ; you have to give him time for his adled brain to catch up with your youthful one," I replied mischievously.

     "I know you didn't just call me old, Will Graham." The Alpha stated, eyebrows raised.

     I cocked my hip to the side. "What if I did, _tete dure_?" My eyes slid to the seat and I saw familiar vanilla folders. I took a deep sniff and smelt an unknown scent. _Unknown. Alpha. Dangerous._ I looked to the other side of the car and noticed a tall figure standing away from us.

     "I think it's time for y'all to get inside." The twins pouted at me as I tried to maintain calm. "I don't want y'all to get sick," I explained shortly. They nodded, giving Jack another hug, before racing off into the house. I stood for a minute, making sure they were inside before turning to Jack's car.

     "Move Alphian, slowly, and with your hands up!" I snarled, tensed. My instincts were going wild, telling me to _Protect. Defend. Pups. Submit. Danger. Alpha._

     "Will-" Jack started.

_"Move!"_ I rumbled, teeth bared at the figure. _Danger. Alpha. Protect pups._

     The figure slowly placed empty hands into the air. About all I could see is neat, ash blonde hair and the collar of a suit. I prowled around the car. "Turn towards me, slowly." The Alphian turned, slowly, and I froze. The alpha was a fine looking specimen, and the pits of my stomach twisted as I took him from bottom to top.

      Expensive, leather shoes and smooth slacks. A overcoat with a beige sweater underneath and above a white button up, its white collar above the sweater's edges. The sweater hugged the broad -yet not _heavily_ muscular- chest. Eyes kept going upwards, up the nice tan - _unmarked_ \- neck. Cleanly shaven, I first noted about his face. Secondly, the nose. It wasn't too large or overly small. Then the cheekbones. _Fuck._ Those cheekbones looked absolutely _edible._ I skipped the eyes, instead seeing the thin eyebrows raised in question. I looked back down and paused at the lips. They were dark pink -almost red- and thin, not too thin, but thick enough to bite on. This man looked like pure heaven.

_The most angelic people are the more demonic._

     "Hello, Will Graham," the Alphian greeted with a calm expression. I wanted to bare my teeth at him. _You could twist him up,_ a dark voice rumbled from the back of my mind, _make him into your design._ My mind was silent before it continued. _He looks good enough to eat. I'm quite hungry. Perhaps we can cook him like a_ costeau _, looks like a fine red meat . . . Then you can show your new design to Uncle Jack! He'll love it just like the last masterpiece!_ The voice cackled.

     I wanted to smirk and I quickly repressed the feeling. I stuffed my hands into my coat pockets. The corner of my lips twitched anyways.

     "Identify yourself," I commanded. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest, begging to be come out of its cage.

     "Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Jack thought it would be a good idea to bring me along to help with the case," The Alphian, _Doctor Lecter_ , explained in a plactanting manner. I snorted.

     "A psycharichist," I bit out, bitterness tinting my words. "Of course you just had to bring one with you, Jack, you know how they are with me." _How I am with them._

     "Alana Bloom," I flinched at the familiar name, "advised us that Doctor Lecter was the best at his work. We just need for you to take the annual psychoanalysis test. You've skipped yours for the last two years and I have to put my foot down. I hate doing this, but I have to: you can be fired."

     My eyes widened. _Fucking Alana! I could've skipped again if she wouldn't have reminded Jack!_

     "I-I can't, Jack!" I cried out, startled. "You can't do this!" I reached forward and curled cold fingers around his thick longcoat. "You know the results! You can't loose me! You will never find these murderers without me!" His eyes hardened, but he knew it was the truth. It wasn't arrogency. "You will never find the Ripper or whoever has been killing those girls, which I am guessing who you've come to talk to me about." I let go of Jack, pacing in front of him.

     "You know, they call him the Minnesota Shrike? Funny, ain't it? Your murderer, he isn't happened to them yet, aint I right? " _They're missing_ ," the BAU says. No, the BAU wouldn't say that if he wasn't a _peekon_ in the BAU's hide. They're dead, Jack, and you know it!"

     I was panting hard, face flushed and hands clenched into fist. My nails broke the skin of my palm sometime during my rant and I just noticed the stinging red flesh just then.

_"I know,_ Jack muttered. "We found another body. We -I- really need you to come out into the field." I nodded and inhaled the bitter air, taking in the familiar scent after four years.

     "Alright," I mummered as I rubbed my hands together, silently willing the stinging pain to fade away. "I've got to bring the girls with us."

     "Don't they have school tomorrow?" I did _not_ jump at Doctor Lecter's voice. I had focused so much on ranting at Jack that I forgot about the dangerous Alpha. _How could I? I'm such a **couyan**!_

     I shuffled my feet, my face turning a even brighter red. "I pulled them out today. I was going to do it eventually." Jack stepped forward and wrapped a thick arm around my shoulders.

     "Let's get out of the cold and you can tell us what happened while we get the girls ready."

**Translations** _**:** _

_βιβιου -_ Book (Greek-English)

_Mardi's Infant_ \- Monday's Infant (French/English-English

_viex_ -Old man (Cajun-English)

_tete dure_ \- hard head (Cajun-English)

_couyan_ \- idiot/fool (Cajun-English)

**A/N: Guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I wish I had a lot of free time, but sadly, there is a place called school where I am gone for several hours, five days a week. So my sincere apologies for not updating quickly enough!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been studying for exams (they're next week!) and Christmas has flown by. I have also been nursing an aching wrist for the past couple of weeks, so I threw this chapter together as soon as possible! I'm also apologize for it being so short and any OCCness that you may read (it is fanfiction though, so . . .)  
> Please enjoy!

Chapter Four

_"He's eating them."_

      Will came to, blinking as he came back to reality. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of dead meat and death. Such a horrid, alluring smell it made. He told his deductions to Jack, pointing out the meat was bad. The liver ruined the meat, Will speculated as he took another whiff. It reeked.

      The Beta couple was gapping at him, and he resisted the urge to glare. _Maybe later,_ he consoled himself, but he knew it would be too suspicious. At least this soon. He stomped out of the room until he found his way to the car, where Doctor Lecter was waiting behind the crime tape, staring off into the distance. He slid his way beside the doctor, shoving his hands into his unfitting jeans. He glanced back and smiled slightly when he saw his pups sleeping comfortably. No nightmares lately. He wished he could say the same for himself.

      "So, what is this killer like, Will?" Doctor Lecter asked, not even looking down at the omega.

      Will turned to where the doctor was facing. "He's smart. Not too smart, apparently, leaving behind the body. He loves one of these girls. Most likely he has a daughter that looks like these girls. He's obsessed."

      "Why did he leave the body behind?" He continued.

      "The meat was bad. Bad liver poisoned the meat." Will heaved a sigh. Will could've used the body. "He eats them."

      "You could say it's a consuming love," the alpha said slyly. Will smirked and chuckled.

      "I guess you could."

      They stood there silently. Will relaxed considerably. Maybe the doctor wasn't so bad. At least, outside of his office. Will was positive the alpha was a force to be reckon with in his own field of work. They watched as body examiners and crime lab minions bumbled around, doing their jobs like mindless pigs.

      A tiny hand reached forward, grabbing his pant leg. He looked down and grinned at his oldest daughter, Luna, pouting at him from her short height. Dawn was beside her, looking up at him with a hopeful expression.

      "Hey pere," Dawn started, "Luna wanted to see you and the medicine-man." She paused, looking at her older twin. "Can you please hold us?" She was looking back up at him, a lost-puppy look on her face. Will wanted to scowl. He knew he had too many dogs, shouldn't have let his pups spend much of their time with their dogs. His twins learned to quickly for his liking.

      Instead, he caved in immediately when Luna copied the look. He scooped Luna into his left arm before picking up Dawn with his right one. They wrapped their legs around his torso and Luna's hands reached to his growing beard, giggling as she was already distracted. He nudged Dawn's cheek with his nose and she shrieked in delight.

      "Who is this medicine-man that has your attention so, _petit_? Do I have to fight this man for your affections?" Will teased. Dawn gasped a loud no, shaking her head negatively. Her curly hair flew, smacking him in the face. His mouth was full of hair and he blew, removing the hair from his face. Will glanced up at the doctor and froze as he came in contact with the alpha's eyes.

      They were a deep maroon, glittering dangerously. They were vast and deep, like the depths of hell, and twisted beyond belief. Beauty inside of the inner beast. Or, the beast cloaked with unnatural beaty. Which was which, Will didn't know. They showed a hoovering beast, skeletal and dark like the darkest nights. It was bony, watching him with pure white eyes.

      Will gasped, tearing his eyes from the maroon ones of Doctor Hannibal Lecter. He looked down, seeing that his daughters were unaffected, he snuck another glance. Hannibal's -Will knew him intimidatally now- face was unreadable, a blank mask settled snuggly. He looked back down, and the twins were looking at him questionably.

      "Why don't you ask the medicine-man what his name is?" Will commented offhandedly, offering them a smile. The looked at the dangerous man beside them.

      "What's your name, sir?" Dawn asked.

      Hannibal's face cracked, a soft smile appearing. "Hannibal, little one, and what might beautiful ladies such as yourselves be called?" Dawn giggled as they both blushed.

      "I'm Dawn and this is Luna, my older sister. She can't speak because Pere said she's uni'we." She gave him a sweet smile. "I'm uni'we too, Pere says." The way she mispronounced unique made his heart warm, and he bit his lip at Dawn's admission.

      Hannibal was looking at him now, and he blushed. "May I suggest something?" Will nodded. "If it is acceptable that I teach Luna sign language?"

      Will pondered at it. Dawn seemed perfectably comfortable with voicing Luna's needs, and Will knew that Dawn got tired of it at times. Will nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure we can work something out." _Maybe he can teach Dawn and I sign language also . . ._

      Will popped his neck, elicting a "eww" from Dawn and a dirty face from Luna. He shifted his hips a bit, trying to relieve some weight from his arms. He was grinning at them, nudging the both of them, lost in memories.

      Hannibal was watching the tiny omega at his side. Hannibal didn't know if Will knew he was purring and his pheonomes becoming much stronger as he continued to do so. He basked in the sweet scent, filing the smell into his memory palace for later. The alpha hummed lowly.

_Such a wonderful omega. Such a unique mindset too. Empathy, pure empathy. I could slowly tear him apart, eat him bite by bite, make him watch as I consume his heart, and then savour his beautiful mind for last._

      Jack walked up then, announcing they were ready to leave. The five of them piled up into the car and were on their way to Quantico BAU headquarters. They drove to the chatter of Dawn and Will, every once in a while Jack or Hannibal would drop their imput as needed. They made it to headquarters and got out. There were other vehicles in the parking lot, but the most notable was the Bentley.

      "I've got paperwork to fill out," Jack grimaced, "so you would have to wait several hours before I could take you home." Will's features were hard. He ddin't want his pups to be around headquarters more than necessarily needed.

      "I can offer you a ride back to your house, Will, if that is acceptable." Hannibal offered. Will's features softened and he agreed. The twins expressed their glee and clamored into the Bentley _-of course it's his, the expensive, tasty man-_ and Will followed their lead, sitting in the front after giving their goodbyes to Jack.

      "Don't push him too hard, Doctor Lecter," Jack warned. Jack knew how Will would react, and Jack liked the Alphian doctor. Hannibal acknowledged the large alpha with a nod, also placind this tab bit of information with what little he already had.

      Will Graham was an egnima, and Hannibal Lecter intended to unravel the omega's secrets.


End file.
